Acompañando en la soledad
by Esciam
Summary: Después de que Jimmy muriera, Lois desapareciera y Clark se alejara de ella, Chloe necesita, esta vez, que alguien esté para ella. spoilers final de temporada 8
1. I

¡Hola, Gente!

Esta historia apareció en mi cabeza poco después de que terminara la octava temporada, por lo que sólo le hice unos pequeños cambios para que calzara un poco con lo que se vio en la novena… sólo un poco.

Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Smallville no me pertenece, fue creada por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster, y producida por la Warner.

¡A lo que vine!

OoOoO

**Acompañando en la soledad**

**I**

Despertó con un sobresalto. Tragó aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando y sintió que su cuerpo se levantó un instante, como impulsado por un resorte, antes de caer de nuevo, sin fuerza.

Tock-tock-tock.

Era la maldita puerta.

Cogió la cobija y se escondió totalmente debajo de ella.

Tock-tock-tock.

Cada golpe era una pulsada de agonía en su adolorida cabeza. Y, para peores, cada vez sentía más: un sabor ocre en su boca, un vago dolor en todo su cuerpo, y no tanto en el estómago, de hambre. Tragó saliva y cerró con aún más fuerza los ojos, como si así pudiera mandarse a dormir de nuevo.

—¡Chloe! ¡Vamos! ¡Abre! —exclamó desde afuera la voz, seguida de otra tanda de golpes a la puerta.

—¿Olliver? —hasta ella oyó a su voz pastosa. Debía tener un aliento horrible, y ese dolor de cabeza… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba despertar últimamente! Tock-tock-tock ¡Y ese maldito golpeteo!

—¡Chloe! ¡Abre! —oyó a Olliver insistir, ya más serio.

Pero ella simplemente apartó la cobija de su cara con fiereza, agarró la otra almohada para cubrirse con ella la cabeza y el oído, respirando gracias a un pequeño espacio entre las dos.

No quería ver a alguien. ¿¡Es que no la podían dejar en paz!

Al parecer él lo hizo, porque de repente Chloe se dio cuenta de que volvía el silencio a su departamento. Estuvo a punto de volverse a dormir, o ya lo había hecho, cuando sintió una oleada de aire frío junto al sonido de tela movida por el viento.

—¿Chloe? —la voz de Olliver, tan cerca de ella, era de una frágil inquietud.

La vergüenza inundó a Chloe tan fuerte, que se hizo un ovillo en seguida, mientras le gritaba airadamente:

—¡Sal de mi casa!

Oyó como él tiró la cobija al suelo y, después, presintió que se le abalanzaba. Sintió el desnivel en el colchón por el peso del brazo que él puso como apoyo mientras su mano, le quitaba irremediablemente la almohada.

—¡Levántate Chloe! —el tono ameno que usó antes se había ido, para ser reemplazado por una decepción enojada.

Ella sintió el aliento de él cerca de su rostro mientras le hablaba, y la ira se apoderó de la mujer al instante en que comprendió su tono: ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle así? Chloe abrió los ojos y, aunque los tuvo que entrecerrar por el dolor que le produjo la luz en su cabeza, no dejó de mirarlo con enojo.

—No te di permiso de entrar Olliver. Vete de mi casa, que esto ya es allanamiento de morada.

Aunque estaba muy serio, Olliver frunció el ceño aún más. Parecía realmente preocupado pero, antes de que Chloe reaccionara a esa expresión, la cambió por una enojada. La cogió del antebrazo con fuerza y, al levantarse, la hizo sentarse en la cama, mientras decía:

—Levántate, no sé qué te pasa pero…

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ OLLIVER! —su grito fue algo entre amenaza y ruego. Chloe intentó que la soltara moviendo el brazo, pero no lo logró.

—Levántate, Chloe —insistía él, haciendo fuerza para que se irguiera.

—¡Suéltame! —ella empezó a tratar de quitarle el brazo de su agarre con la otra mano, aunque sólo pudo sentir como él la aprisionó más fuerte. La impotencia y cierto miedo hicieron su caos emocional aún más fuerte, mientras lo volvía a ver, tratando de traslucir sólo ira—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

Después de enviarle una mirada de nuevo preocupada, él lo hizo y luego, se irguió. Chloe no pudo ni imaginar la forma en que él la veía ahí en la cama desde su altura, por lo que bajó su rostro. Sólo cuando oyó de nuevo su voz, volvió a verlo:

—Levántate, báñate, come algo y te vienes conmigo en seguida.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, ella con el dolor de cabeza, los ojos entrecerrados y aún enojada para ocultar su vergüenza pero, al verle el rostro, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Nunca había visto así a Olliver Queen. Es decir, sí lo había visto con una seguridad firme y hasta arrogante en toda su postura, pero el que la usara con ella y que, por debajo de esa postura, se trasluciera un temor preocupado, le pareció a Chloe fuera de lugar por alguna razón.

Ellos dos no tenían ese tipo de confianza. Tal vez se conocían el uno al otro mucho más de lo que la mayoría lo hacía, pero no era lo que se dijera un amigo como para que fuera a su casa a hacer un tipo de intervención.

Chloe sintió tanta vergüenza que tuvo que quitarle la mirada y se puso en pie rápidamente. Un mareo que la mantuvo ahí, frente a él, más de lo que hubiera deseado. El sólo imaginar lo que él tenía al frente la hacía desear estar en otro lado, no ser esa Chloe con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, rodeados de manchas de rímel y ojeras; ni ser la que olía a sudor, cigarro y alcohol, y menos estar vestida con ese vestido pequeño y azul con lentejuelas (que hubiera sido muy favorecedor, sino estuviera arrugado y mal centrado en ese momento), que resguardaban apenas su cuerpo adelgazado, pálido y debilitado.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a pedirle que se fuera, que la dejara sola para no sentir tanta vergüenza; pero ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de dirigirle la palabra. Cuando se sintió de pie con suficiente firmeza, fue hacia el baño rápidamente y en silencio.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Chloe?

La voz de Olliver estaba tan preocupada, que ella no pudo seguir caminando.

Ahí, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, trató de responderse a ella misma esa pregunta. Ni Chloe lo sabía. Primero, había trabajado hasta 20 horas seguidas, apenas yendo a dormir o a bañarse a su departamento. Por medio de la tecnología de Isis los buscaba, trataba de contactar con Clark y encontrar a Lois y, cuando no lograba llegar a un avance (que era prácticamente todo el tiempo), seguía con su trabajo para con los infectados por meteorito. Trabajó como por tres personas o más, casi sin descanso, apenas con café… y cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que necesitaba, un día se dio vacaciones pagadas y se quedó en casa. Dormía, veía televisión, lloraba, miraba la pared y su mente parecía haber perdido toda la vitalidad de esos días, al perderla en el trabajo anterior. Pero, cuando empezó a llorar y recordar y pensar, a doler tanto que no lo soportaba más, decidió salir y, cuando se dio cuenta, Chloe salía todas las noches, y no hacía nada en el día.

Siempre terminaba yendo sola a casa en taxi. Sólo se embriagaba, bailaba, se divertía y se dejaba mimar, pero no ligaba en verdad. No era como si quisiera ponerse en riesgos innecesarios, aunque casi no comía, casi no hablaba, casi no limpiaba y ni siquiera discutía. Sólo parecía existir.

Claro que Chloe se lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero prefería no hacer un esfuerzo real por responderse, porque si lo hacía, recordaba…

De repente, se oyó hablando, sabiendo con cada palabra algo de la respuesta:

—Jimmy fue asesinado frente a mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo, por un monstruo en que había confiado y le incentivé que se obsesionara conmigo; Lois no aparecer por ningún lado y Clark no quiere verme… —cerró los ojos, a punto de llorar de nuevo. Su voz salió quebrada, aguda; las palabras atropelladas, da lo tan precipitadas que estaban por salir—. No sé, he estado a punto de morir demasiadas veces, y he resistido. He estado a punto de matar, y lo resistí. He visto todas clases de cosas, crueldad y heridas… No sé, creo que simplemente estoy harta de resistir. Lo intenté, en serio. Por dos semanas estuve trabajando, tratando de seguir siendo yo, de buscar a Lois y rastrear a Clark y, de repente, no le vi más sentido a continuar haciéndolo… —un sollozo se coló por su boca, la quijada tan dolorida por las ganas de llorar, que no lo pudo evitar—. Sólo, sólo… sal de mi casa.

Y entró al baño sin saber si quiera si Olliver la pudo oír.

Lloró otra vez, silenciosamente y sin poder mantenerse en pie, desnuda; bajo la ducha; mientras el agua caliente le quitaba un poco del dolor del cuerpo y el llanto no podía hacerlo con el del alma.


	2. II

Pues sí, como vieron en el capítulo anterior, mi Chloe sí la está pasando muy mal por lo que pasó. Que, aunque creo que puede ser OoC, siento que es un poco más lógico si la pienso como una ser humano.

¡Esto es lo que sigue!

**OoOoO**

**II**

Olliver salió del cuarto hacia Chloe para poderla oír y, antes siquiera de saber qué decir, ella ya había entrado a bañarse.

Estaba patéticamente anonadado, se sentía estúpido por no haber siquiera pensado en Chloe y lo que estaría viviendo en ese tiempo. El saber que había llegado ahí porque la necesitaba como hacker y ella no respondía a su celular, mientras que en las oficinas de Isis le dijeron que estaba de vacaciones, lo hizo sentir aún más culpable y enojado consigo mismo.

Él también había estado desorientado esas semanas, o siendo más Olliver Queen (en fase autodestructiva) que Flecha Verde; pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que la desaparición de Tess y Lois ya era muy sospechosa, había vuelto a él esa necesidad y pasión que lo regresaba siempre al arco y la flecha.

Viendo aún la puerta blanca y cerrada, Olliver trató de saber qué hacer a continuación. La idea de hacerle caso e irse de ahí le parecía la menos adecuada, por lo que tenía que pensar en lo que haría mientras esperaba a que ella saliera del baño. Al menos, se dijo, lo primero que debía hacer era salir de la impresión.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente en Chloe pero, ya que lo estaba haciendo, supo que la respetaba y apreciaba demasiado. Para él, el que ella supiera su secreto y el de su equipo, más bien era toda una ventaja. Tener a Chloe de tu lado, cubriéndote tus espaldas, era muy favorecedor.

Mientras seguía pensando al respecto, Olliver se había girado alrededor, casi como si fuera la primera vez que viera ese apartamento, porque de repente se daba cuenta de los detalles: vio varias fotos en una biblioteca, de ella y Lois a diferentes edades y con diferentes personas, sonriendo. Mientras iba hacia ahí, se dio cuenta de que en muchas de ellas, y desde niños, estaba Clark.

No podía pensar en Chloe sin estar Clark en la ecuación, de hecho, debía reconocerse que ese respeto que tenía hacia ella, se lo había ganado por ser aquel pilar de fortaleza en la que alguien tan poderoso como Clark, necesita recostarse.

Y él también lo había empezado a hacer. Chloe daba pie a eso, sino, no confiaría tanto en ella. Era esa mujer clara en los momentos de crisis, sentada frente a la computadora tecleando, mientras los sacaba de un atolladero con información; o era la voz que los guiaba en una misión a ciegas. Ella siempre estaba, nunca fallaba, era una constante confiable como la gravedad, o al menos, así lo parecía ser para Clark y podía serlo para él, si sus prioridades coincidían. Si alguien podía salir adelante, esa era Chloe Sullivan.

En ese instante, ya un poco más tranquilo, Olliver miraba los títulos de los libros en la biblioteca (una mezcla que iba desde historia de los nativos americanos, hasta genética avanzada; de novelas rosas, a historia de las religiones y pasando por fenómenos ovnis y libros de teorías conspiratorias…) y se daba cuenta de que muchos, o la gran mayoría de ellos, tenían que ver con su enrevesada vida a la par de Clark.

Pensó que en alguno de esos apartados, debería haber estado algo sobre defensa personal. Era algo contradictorio que, de las tres mujeres en la vida de Clark que más habían estado en peligro; fuera Chloe, la que podía ser la más fuerte y valiente de ellas, la única que no supiera algo de defensa personal. De repente, sintiéndose muy extrañado de su momento de claridad, se dio cuenta de que Chloe era la más vulnerable de todos los suyos. Había terminado siendo atacada por todo tipo de infectados por meteoritos sin tener más que el ingenio para protegerse a sí misma y, cuando ella fue uno de ellos, hasta su poder iba en su contra. ¿Y la mujer seguía por la vida ayudando a los suyos, con una seguridad y valentía tal, tanta que hasta ese momento era plenamente consciente del peligro en la que ella estaba?

Se sentó en un sillón, frente al televisor, aún sintiendo que en su cabeza habían choques de ideas y presupuestos, que no deberían estar ahí.

Nunca se le había ocurrido, es decir, Olliver sabía que Chloe había sido blanco de ataques prácticamente una vez al mes ¡Él la había salvado en una que otro de ellos! Y hasta ese momento, se le había ocurrido pensar que Chloe era la que menos se podía cuidar a sí misma… estaba tan acostumbrado a que ella siempre estuviera para ellos que…

Y de repente se dio cuenta. Había dejado de pensar en Chloe como del equipo de Clark, para pensarla como "de los suyos".

Olliver se volvió en el sillón para ver hacia atrás, a la puerta blanca del baño, desde donde llegaba el rumor de la regadera. Ella era de los suyos… y era obvio que estuviera mal: ¡Chloe había visto como el hombre al que ella apoyó por meses, mató al amor de su vida! ¡Y gracias a eso, Clark, su mejor amigo ¿desaparecía, dejándola sola? Y, para colmo de males Lois, su prima, desaparecía.

Pensándolo bien, que él supiera, de las personas importantes para Chloe sólo había quedado él en la ciudad. Y ¿qué había hecho? Desaparecer por varias semanas haciendo idioteces, mientras la mujer que empezó a apoyarlo cuando lo necesitaba se venía abajo. A él le había sentado muy mal todo lo acontecido, no podía ni imaginar lo qué sería para ella.

Olliver sintió tanta vergüenza y enojo consigo mismo, que golpeó con el puño en reposabrazos del sillón mientras se volvía a poner en pie… ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando Clark al irse a su viaje de héroe mundial, cuando la persona que más lo apoyó la necesitaba tanto!

Olliver miró de nuevo al departamento, tratando de saber qué hacer para empezar a arreglar las cosas. Cuando lo supo, hasta se dejó sonreír con cierta melancolía mientras volvía a caminar.


	3. III

Y con esto, les presento las tres escenas que tengo terminadas hasta ahora…

**III**

—Creí que ya no estarías aquí… apaga eso, por favor.

Olliver puso "Pause" y sonrió al oír su voz más tranquila y repuesta, mientras se volvía para ver lo que los pasos le había dicho a sus oídos. Chloe se acercaba por detrás. Sintió el olor a esencia floral mientras miraba a un lado del respaldar y ella aparecía en su campo de visión. Lo único que pudo ver fueron sus piernas aún algo mojadas, por debajo del gran paño blanco. Sonrió un poco más, pensando en que había sido atinado remarcarlas con el vestido: sus piernas eran muy atractivas.

Olliver se giró e iba a levantarse, pero miró la imagen pausada en la televisión: Chloe y Jimmy sonriéndose en su boda, totalmente enamorados.

Cuando había terminado lo que se le ocurrió hacer, se vio de nuevo sin algo para entretenerse, por lo que volvió a merodear el departamento. Parecía que Chloe iba a durar demasiado allá adentro (de hecho, fue así: casi dos horas…) y él nunca había sido alguien de poderse quedar sentado y quieto, esperando.

Después de caminar alrededor unos minutos, se encontró sentándose en el sofá; dispuesto a pasar de canales hasta encontrar algo decente, preguntándose cual fue la última vez que se ponía a hacer eso. Ser Flecha Verde y Olliver Queen a veces sólo le daba tiempo para dormir algunas horas como único ocio; lo cual, la mayoría del tiempo, agradecía. Siempre había necesitado estar haciendo algo, por más relajado que podía parecer para las personas que no lo conocían. Desde estudiar la economía asiática, hasta conocer las propiedades de los diferentes metales para sus flechas, pasando por las fiestas y mujeres de turno… todo hecho con gran entusiasmo y sin cansancio tal vez, en el fondo, porque no soportaba parar y ver qué se hacía cuando no se hacía nada, como dejarse abrumar por el asesinato de sus padres...

Pensando en que tal vez debería estar revisando en su celular, otra vez, la información que lo trajo ahí; había prendido el televisor, encontrándose con que el DVD estaba funcionando, pues lo que vio fue la imagen de una grabación cacera, con el volumen bajo. Sintió curiosidad y apretó el botón de Play. Casi al instante, se dio cuenta que era el video de la boda entre ella y Jimmy.

Olliver se la había imaginado: Chloe acurrucada en el mismo sillón en que él estaba, viendo ese video en la oscura soledad. Eso era demasiado masoquista.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, después de que Chloe entró en su cuarto, lo volvió a la actualidad.

—Lo siento, ya lo apago **—**dijo, sin saber siquiera si ella lo oyó desde el cuarto.

Después de apagar el televisor, se dio cuenta de que no sabía por qué se había quedado viendo el video… se puso en pie y fue a alistar todo, esperando que Chloe saliera de nuevo.

Cuando ella lo hizo, fue mucho más rápido de lo que Olliver creyó, pero ya estaba listo para su llegada, aunque no tanto para la forma en que lo hacía –como no estuvo listo para la manera en que la había encontrado, después de que decidiera entrar por la fuerza, creyendo que alguien la había atacado–. Chloe se acercaba al desayunador con unos jeans cómodos y azules, junto a una camisa de manga corta, blanca y lisa. Estaba peinada con esmero, pero no maquillada. Los ojos hinchados y con ojeras… Olliver sintió que se veía frágil por su escasa altura, ligero enflaquecimiento y esa palidez que le hacía resaltar sus pecas en la nariz y los tres lunares en su quijada izquierda. Olliver sintió el deseo de levantar los dedos y acariciárselos. Cuando se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba subiendo la mano, se tuvo que refrenar conscientemente.

Chloe le empezó a hablar con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de mal talante:

—No es que no agradezca tu visita y la forma en que me despertaste pero, ¿qué haces aún aquí? —su tono totalmente irónico, pero no particularmente agresivo.

—Lo siento, admito que la forma en que entré y te desperté no fue muy amable. Disculpa.

Chloe lo miró al rostro y se acercó un poco más, mientras su ceño se alzaba un poco y bajaba los brazos. No reaccionó así sólo a la genuina disculpa sino, también, al olor que estaba llegando a su nariz. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, confundida, lo que logró que Olliver se pusiera manos a la obra. Le dio la espalda y estuvo yendo de allá para acá, preparando la presentación del platillo, lo que logró que Chloe se sintiera aún más confusa:

—Viniste aquí, entraste en mi departamento sin permiso para… ¿engordarme? —parecía que ni podía pensar bien las palabras que iba a decir.

—Te veías muy bien antes, no sé porqué te pusiste a dieta —Le respondió antes de volverse con una bandeja en la mano y presentarle, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, la comida.

Chloe se acercó aún más. Era un filete de pescado con olores, acompañado de verduras en mantequilla. Algo simple, pero que olía y se veía muy bien. Olliver, en ese momento, le estaba sirviendo de un pichel, agua y luego, del otro, un vaso con fresco de naranja… la sensación que tenía Chloe de que estaba viviendo algo totalmente fuera de realidad, se intensificó:

—Entonces, me compraste comida…

—No, yo la preparé, pero sí compré algunos víveres… —ante la rápida mirada que ella le envió, en seguida subió las manos, clamando inocencia—. ¡Luego me puedes pagar si quieres! Que sé que eres una mujer autosuficiente y…

—Sólo te quería dar las gracias.

Olliver abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido:

—¿¡Me vas a dejar comprarte esos víveres!

—No, pero eso no quita que quiera agradecerte. Gracias —se sentó al desayunador e iba a coger el tenedor, sintiendo como su estómago dolía de hambre, cuando se quedó mirando la comida—. Lo siento, pero eso de que una persona que ha tenido sirvientes desde… antes de nacer, me haga comida, es muy extraño.

—Yo soy sólo un hombre. Un hombre que se respete tiene que saber procurarse el alimento. Es parte esencial de la supervivencia.

Chloe intentó sonreír un poco y luego, cogió un pedazo del pescado. Se sorprendió mientras masticaba y, apenas tragó, tuvo que decir:

—¡Tienes buena mano!

Olliver simplemente le hizo un ademán de agradecimiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa levemente torcida en la boca; pero ella estaba muy concentrada comiendo, para verlo.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio entre los dos. Ella comiendo con hambre y deleite; él viéndola comer, pensando que esa situación era extraña, pero gratificante. Cuando Olliver tomó el pichel para servirse un poco de refresco, ella lo volvió a ver y pareció hasta sonrojarse un poco de la vergüenza. Tragó el bocado y dijo:

—Muchas gracias por la comida, no tenías que molestarte…

Olliver se encogió de hombros, ya que tomaba un buen trago en ese instante.

Chloe se irguió en la silla y le dijo con un tono rápido, entusiastamente profesional:

—¿Y? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Olliver la miró un poco ceñudo, pensando en que era indignante que ella diera por hecho que sólo la había buscado porque la necesitaba. Era peor aún que fuera verdad. Sin embargo, al ver el brillo en la mirada de Chloe ante la perspectiva, no pudo más que relajar la expresión y decirle:

—Ya sabes que desde que mi empresa se fusionó con Luthorcorp, he estado investigándola…

—Para poder sabotear cualquier plan que tuvieran Lex y Tess desde adentro —terminó la idea ella, asintiendo y con el tenedor esperando cerca de su boca.

—Sí. Ayer, mi inteligencia me informó que desde hace casi tres años, se han destinado muchos recursos económicos, tecnológicos y científicos para un laboratorio de las afueras de Metrópolis; pero enmascarados como si fueran para otros proyectos, por lo que fue difícil verlo hasta ahora. Según ellos, se supo porque en los últimos meses, se han movilizado más. —Mientras hablaba, vio como Chloe había dejado de ponerle atención a lo poco de la comida que le quedaba, para verlo totalmente a él, hasta masticando lentamente—. Además de eso, no se ha podido saber más. El laboratorio tiene una red interna, y está protegido totalmente. Sólo sé, que se trata más que todo de ingeniería genética y meteoritos…

Chloe tragó para decir:

—Y ahí entro yo como hacker. Imagino que quieres que te ayude a entrar al lugar para encontrar la información que sólo está en la red interna.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó él, haciendo un ademán con la mano, dándole la razón.

—¿Cyborg no está disponible?

Chloe lo dijo hasta con cierto humor, totalmente tranquila, pero Olliver lo sintió casi como un ataque; por lo que le respondió totalmente serio:

—Cyborg está muy ocupado tratando de encontrar a Lois en algún lado de la red mundial… y, tú siempre has sido la mejor opción.

Ella lo miró e hizo un ademán con la cabeza que le decía: "_Sí, ¿cómo no?" _pero totalmente desinteresado. Estaba alistando el último bocado al decir:

—Es bueno saber que alguien más la busca. Si Cyborg la encuentra, lo más seguro seré la segunda en saberlo: la tecnología de Isis siempre está buscándola y me contactará al celular si hay algún avistamiento positivo…

—Estoy seguro de eso.

Ella lo vió por un instante, el rostro bajo, y la mirada hacia arriba. Olliver supo que le estaba excusando o explicando el porqué el haberla encontrado como la encontró no era tan malo como parecía.

Él prefirió no seguir con ese tema:

—Entonces ¿qué tal? ¿Vienes conmigo a planear este ataque? —pensó en recordarle que ella era prácticamente la única persona en que podía confiar para algo así (exceptuando, era verdad, a Cyborg); dado que la fusión con Luthorcorp hacía difícil usar sus propios recursos en contra de esa fábrica, porque eran más rastreables…

Chloe tragó en seguida para decir:

—¡Estoy dentro! —luego sonrió grande, enseñando dientes y brillando sus ojos—. ¡Ahora las cosas vuelven a su curso!

Algo de ese entusiasmo lo hizo sonreír también a él, aunque lo dijera fuera:

—Sí. Para ser amigos, creo que deberíamos vernos en situaciones que no sean misiones peligrosamente heroicas. —casi hasta apenado.

Chloe recogía la bajilla y, luego, bajó del banco para ir a la cocina, diciendo:

—Eso ya es lo normal en nuestras vidas, Flecha Verde…

Y él la vio lavar los platos a mano.

**OoOoO**

Eso es todo por ahora. Decir que esto lo empecé a escribir en compu, gracias a carla_gray, que me lo pidió para Help Chile (en livejournal) y que, por lo tanto, ¡Me mandó a desempolvar lo que tenía escrito de esta historia!

Gracias a ella, por eso y, si lo leiste: ¡Nada te cuesta comentar!


	4. IV

¡Hola, Gente!

Este es la penúltima escena de este fic que, en teoría, es un longshot partido en cinco partes… como sea, recordemos que es hecho con mucho amor para carla_gray, pero que el hecho de que Aglaiacallia, Elendoy y Nana lo leyeran e hicieran review y, además, que Aiskel lo pusiera en alerta, se merece por lo menos un GRACIAS!

**Disclaimer: **Smallville no me pertenece, fue creada por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster, y producida por la Warner.

**OoOoO**

**IV**

Fue hasta la noche del tercer día trabajando juntos, en que por fin Olliver pudo aterrizar, gracias a un helicóptero y una soga; en la azotea del laboratorio que parecía, ante la mirada inocente de cualquier transeúnte nocturno, un pequeño edificio de departamentos. Por dentro, podría bien aparentar ser un laboratorio del siglo XXII…

—_Atalaya a Flecha Verde, Atalaya a Flecha Verde, ¿me copia?_

Aunque ya habían hecho eso antes, a Olliver siempre le parecía, al principio, que el que en las misiones se hablaran así; era como un chiste interno. Sin embargo, sintiendo el viento helado en la piel de su rostro y brazos, no se dejó sonreír; llevó su mano hacia el pequeño aparato en su oído y le bajó un poco el volumen a la voz de Chloe, antes de decir:

—Sí, te copio, Atalaya.

—_OK… Aproximadamente en tres minutos, van a subir los guardias a hacer su ronda en la azotea, por lo que podrás entrar furtivamente._

Olliver asintió y dijo:

—De acuerdo —mientras corría, cogiendo impulso, para subirse arriba de la construcción de la entrada al lugar.

Acostado con la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba la entrada, esperó. Cuando faltaba, según Chloe, un minuto para que llegaran los guardias; él se encontró recordándola con cierta ternura, poco más de una hora antes, diciéndole por tercera vez y frenética, varias cosas sobre la construcción y el sistema de seguridad en el lugar.

_«—Chloe, tranquila; tengo experiencia en esto… —le había dicho, tratando de sonreír aunque su tono fuera algo hastiado. _

_Ella lo había vuelto a ver. Algo en su mirada era fija y penetrante, mientras sus labios temblaban un poco. Tomó aire y abrió un poco la boca, como lista para decir algo, pero que no salió por su garganta. Finalmente, le había puesto una mano en el antebrazo, que temblaba pero que luego dejó de hacerlo al agarrarlo más fuerte antes de soltarlo del todo._

—_Se te hace tarde… —le dijo, volviéndose a los monitores de la computadora. Empezó a teclear._

_Él se puso los lentes y el gorro y se volvió a ella, sin saber qué decir. De alguna forma, aunque esa misión era relativamente fácil en comparación con tantas otras, parecía que para Chloe era casi como si él se fuera al fin del mundo por más que, pudo ver, ella se daba cuenta de que era una estupidez sentir así._

_Lo que se le ocurrió decir fue:_

—_¿China o italiana?_

—_¿Eh? —apenas dijo Chloe, sin entender, y se contuvo de volver la cabeza hacia él._

—_¿Que qué prefieres, comida china o italiana? Cuando regrese, te haré comer. Que no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que hoy has pasado a base de café. _

_Ella lo había vuelto a ver sonriendo en verdad, negó un poco y luego se devolvió a los monitores, el teclado y el mouse._

_Oliver sintió, de nuevo, que su mano se acercaba a ella, a su hombro. Sin embargo, esa vez no tuvo reparos en tocarla, simplemente dejarle la mano ahí, en la piel, cerca de su cuello. Chloe ni lo volvió a ver y, simplemente, había dejado de teclear y mover el mouse; por lo que Oliver creyó que estaba incómoda y prefirió dejarla de tocar e ir hacia la salida, diciendo algo que Chloe ni oyó, porque estaba concentrada en sentir esa mano en su hombro aunque ya se hubiera ido o, mejor dicho, a la forma en que la hizo sentir esa mano. Algo tan cálido que la hizo tener ganas de llorar, tan reconfortada..._

_Se tuvo que aclarar la voz antes de decir con naturalidad:_

—_China —sintió como él dejó de caminar por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió, viéndolo totalmente seria—. Nos vemos entonces. —era algo entre afirmación y un pedido de juramento. _

—_Por supuesto.» _

Oliver había puesto una flecha entre la pared y la puerta para que esta no se cerrara totalmente, mientras esperaba que los dos guardas, fuertemente armados, se alejaran del lugar y no lo vieran abrirla, bajar silenciosa y rápidamente, para entrar.

Sino hubiera tenido puestos los lentes oscuros que, con una tecnología fotosensible se acomodaban a la luz con increíble rapidez, lo más seguro se hubiera encandilado de pasar de la noche de luna nueva, a esa luz muy blanca y fluorescente del lugar.

El pasillo en que estaba tenía unas paredes grises y metálicas tan limpias, que podía ver su reflejo, aunque brumoso, perfectamente perfilado.

Dejó de verse y miró a los lados. En uno de los extremos estaba una puerta, en el otro, una pared desnuda aunque doblaba en otro pasillo.

Oliver pudo haberse dicho que, en otras condiciones, él sabría sin lugar a dudas hacia donde ir pero, como esa vez Chloe estaba a un micrófono de distancia, se había relajado al saber que ella le cubría las espaldas.

—¿Hacia…

—_A la derecha. Ya ahí, entra a la segunda puerta a la izquierda y espera unos segundos a que los guardias pasen por ese lado…_

Oliver buscó por el techo y, al ver en la cámara en la esquina derecha, le asintió y empezó a correr hacia el lugar.

Chloe veía la forma armoniosa y entusiasta en que él corría y, justo cuando desapareció por la esquina del pasillo, a los dos hombres armados que entraron por la puerta que él acababa de usar.

Segundos después, Chloe tecleó algo después de usar el mouse y miró en un monitor a su izquierda, con una imagen muy nítida, cómo los hombres pasaban tranquilamente por el pasillo. La puerta de un lado se abrió rápidamente y, aún antes de que ellos pudieran volverse totalmente a ver qué pasaba, Oliver ya les había disparado con su ballesta al lado derecho del cuello.

Chloe y Olliver simplemente se quedaron mirando como los dos tipos se llevaban una mano al cuello y trataban de dispararle o ir hacia él, pero el cuerpo de ambos se anestesió tan rápido por los dardos que él les había enviado que, a los pocos segundos, estaban totalmente inconscientes en el suelo.

Olliver la miró a ella (o, mejor dicho, hacia la cámara del final del pasillo que Chloe tenía direccionada a él) y sonrió:

—_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?_ _—_le llegó la voz de él a su comunicador casi como si estuviera a su espalda.

—25 minutos; para poder bajar por las escaleras al segundo piso sin que nadie te encuentre… Menos de 60 minutos para que los otros guardias de piso se den cuenta de que sus compañeros no han hecho la siguiente ronda.

—_¡Más que suficiente! _

Chloe lo vio mover un cuerpo hacia donde él había estado: el armario del bedel de piso.

Cuando ya había escondido a los dos guardas detrás de unos anaqueles en el lugar, Chloe, sintiendo que eso de estar a ciegas no le gustaba para nada, preguntó:

—¿Ya lo encontraste?

—_No… ¡guack! ¡Uno tenía chicle masticado en su bolsillo!_

Oliver trataba de quitar la materia rosa de su guante con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras pasaba la mano por el chaleco antibalas del tipo. Medio lo logró, algo divertido ya por la risa a medio ahogar que le había oído a su Atalaya.

—¡Gajes del oficio! _—_le dijo simplemente, mientras buscaba en el otro bolsillo del hombre_—_.¡Bingo!_—_exclamó al sacar el celular del tipo. Apretó algunas teclas y luego, preguntó_—_: Y el código que tengo que enviar a qué número para decir que todo está bien en la ronda es…

—_El que te daré dentro de 5 minutos, cuando hallan pasado 15 minutos desde que salieron de su oficina, que es la media que ellos duran en hacer la ronda… _

—OK, mientras tanto, veré si el tipo tiene un chicle por aquí, sin usar, que ya me… _—_Olliver sabía que Chloe estaría negando pero sonriendo en ese instante, justo antes de que se llevara un sobresalto como él lo hizo cuando oyó que alguien llamaba al celular.

Apenas vio que el nombre que llamaba era "Tina", ésta fue canalizada la mensajería de voz y pudo decir, después de bajar el teléfono a su regazo:

—Tranquila, falsa alarma…

—_Sí lo sé… —_dijo ella con ese tono totalmente profesional y rápido_—_ En los monitores no se ve a ninguno de los guardias llamando.

Oliver, que había estado aguachado, le quitó la tarjeta de seguridad que llevaba el tipo al cuello (que necesitaría para la salida) y se sentó en el suelo a esperar… pocos segundos después, como el silencio le estaba empezando a molestar aún cuando intentaba pasar el tiempo moviendo rítmicamente una pierna, preguntó:

—Imagino que no se han dado cuenta de tu instrucción a su sistema de seguridad por medio de la Segurimax…

—_Si hubiera sido así, estarías corriendo en este instante por el pasillo hasta la salida…_

Olliver pensó que eso no era necesario, podía actuar aún si era descubierto, tenía los instrumentos suficientes para eso. Él había salido ileso de peores situaciones… luego recordó lo que Chloe le dijera el día anterior a ese.

_«—… Debemos cerciorarnos lo más posible de la seguridad —antes de ponerse una gorra café en la cabeza._

_Cuando él había entrado, ese viernes, a las oficinas "cerradas" de Isis, con comida para llevar en las manos; se encontró a una Chloe vestida con un uniforme de mensajería. Estuvo a punto de preguntar de dónde había sacado la ropa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la pregunta (si alguien sabía de infiltraciones, era él. Encontrar un uniforme de mensajería era tan fácil o tenía la misma metodología que encontrar cualquier otro: ir la tintorería o la tienda que los hacía, junto a una identificación falsa…) por lo que prefirió preguntar:_

—_Cerciorarnos lo más posible de la seguridad tiene que ver con que te vistas así en…_

—_Estuve investigando el lugar. Como habías dicho, tienen un circuito cerrado. Aunque una de las computadoras tiene servicio de internet, ésta no tiene acceso a las demás computadoras, por lo que no puedo tener acceso a la información del lugar hackeándola desde aquí. Entonces, tenía que buscar otra forma. En eso, me di cuenta de que la empresa que dio el servicio de seguridad electrónica es Segurimax…_

_Olliver dejó ir un silbido, haciendo que ella dejara su monólogo, mientras le enseñaba algo en el monitor al que, sinceramente, él no ponía atención._

—_Segurimax es una de las mejores compañías, no creo que…_

—_¡Sólo necesito esto! —Y le enseñó un aparato parecido a un celular de los principios de los años 90`s—. Con esto, tendré acceso a las computadoras de Segurimax, que son las únicas que tienen acceso al sistema de seguridad del laboratorio._

_Oliver tomó el aparato, que tenía en un lado una pega muy fuerte, y preguntó:_

—_¿Y no sería más fácil llegar al laboratorio y poner esto?_

_Ella lo miró como si le diera pena o ternura su ignorancia._

—_Las computadoras de Segurimax están en un sistema cerrado con las del laboratorio, ¡Pero! Las de Segurimax sí tienen acceso a otras computadoras que sí tienen internet… por lo que, si llego a hackear a Segurimax, podré llegar hasta las computadoras del sistema cerrado. Esto es un disco duro encriptado, que puede pasarse por los discos duros que estén a su alrededor a unos 15 metros a la redonda. Desde ahí, me moveré por las computadoras del laboratorio como si fuera las de Segurimax. ¡Estaríamos totalmente a salvo de ser descubiertos!_

—_¡Y si haces un hackeo a la antigua, desde aquí?_

—_Ajá… Puedo hackear a Segurimax, pero no tardarían más de 20 minutos en dar conmigo y sacarme. —Olliver empezó a asentir, por lo que ella siguió hablando con un tono que daba a entender que decía las ideas que él estaba teniendo—. Y, sea cual sea el plan que tengamos para sacar la información del laboratorio, necesitarás el que yo controle ese sistema de seguridad mucho más tiempo que 20 minutos._

—_¡OK! —Olliver miraba el aparato, totalmente concentrado, mientras decía—: Segurimax ha intentado fusionarse con Queen Security Enterprise desde hace mucho. Creo que si te hago pasar por mi asistente, será más fácil…_

—_Ajá… y si descubren lo que haremos en el laboratorio, o el aparato en el lugar, los de Segurimax recordarán más a Olliver Queen que a una mensajera cualquiera._

_Ella cogió el aparato y, así, tan cerca de él que sentía prácticamente el calor corporal de Olliver, lo miró al rostro con una honda terquedad, mientras no le quitaba la vista, casi como si dos voluntades encontradas batallaran desde los ojos. Ella se supo ganadora cuando él soltó el aparato y, mientras iba a la entrada, no pudo más que volverlo a ver por un instante. Olliver la veía ahí, recostado a una mesa, con los brazos cruzados y, se echaba de ver, totalmente concentrado en ella._

_Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba devolviéndose._

—_Aunque siempre puedo comer algo antes de irme…_

_Olliver sonrió y luego, preguntó:_

—_Dime, ¿en cuántos lugares hay de esos aparatos?_

—_Por ahora, ninguno… pero cuando se dan cuenta de ellos, mi computadora ya es parte, prácticamente, de toda institución en que ese aparato haya estado… _

—_¡El misterio de tu habilidad, revelado!_

—_¡Ey! Que yo inventé el aparato, algo bueno debe haber quedado de que Baraniac… —prefirió no seguir por ese lado, subió el rostro por impulso, sonriendo, y dijo—: y gracias a mi invento y sigilo, es que puedo entrar con facilidad a cualquier base de datos de importancia…_

—_No sé si debo sentirme halagado o amenazado si… ¿Queen Industries…?_

—_Por supuesto… —y luego, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como diciéndole: "y no te sientas amenazado, que soy yo de quién hablamos"._

_Olliver bajó el rostro y luego la subió, como pidiéndole perdón con la mirada y Chloe sintió ganas, verdaderas y enormes, casi necesidad; de abrazarlo.»_

Flecha Verde ya había bajado al segundo piso y, en ese momento, se mantenía con la espalda totalmente contra la pared, esperando a que dos de los guardias pasaran sin que lo vieran para no tener que dormir a más personas… Los dos siguieron caminando, sin darse cuenta que, a la izquierda y a tres metros, un intruso estaba viéndolos; porque estaban muy concentrados hablando sobre algo de una pelea del domingo. Cuando se habían alejado unos cinco metros Olliver, con un sigilo sólo proporcional a su velocidad, salió de su escondite y corrió en la dirección contraria a los hombres. Sólo hasta que Chloe lo vio aparecer en el siguiente pasillo, sintió de nuevo, alivio; un segundo solamente, que se fue al verlo entrar en una oficina y, (al mirar otro monitor) acercar el escritorio a una pared en específico, para subirse en él y empezar a destornillar la entrada del ducto de ventilación.

Así era más viable entrar. En la periferia del edificio era relativamente fácil el ir a pie, como Olliver había probado a esas alturas; pero, cuando más se adentraran, la seguridad era cada vez más impenetrable, hasta llegar a un lugar del tercer piso que estaba tan custodiado y electrónica y físicamente aislado, que los dos sabían que, hicieran lo que hicieran en ese lugar, ahí se encontraba el producto.

Pero primero era saber qué hacían en ese laboratorio y, por eso, Olliver se tragó el poco aprecio que le tiene a los espacios cerrados, al entrar rápidamente en el ducto.

Chloe sintió de nuevo esa aprehensión que para nada le gustaba, ese miedo que le daba cuando perdía la imagen de las personas a las que estaba guiando. A decir verdad, y tal vez por falta de práctica (o simplemente, por no querer pensar que era secuela de no tener a nadie más que a Olliver en ese momento), Chloe se sentía más aterrada en esa misión…

Veía como, en la imagen del mapa de los ductos de aire, la marca verde que designaba a Olliver, se movía con lentitud.

Antes, debía reconocerse, el estar en ese tipo de misiones la mantenían en un estado de exaltación por adrenalina. El estar ahí, viendo y dominando por las computadoras cosas a kilómetros de distancia, ayudando a personas que confiaban en ella hasta para saber a dónde ir; era una sensación de poder que bien podía llegar a ser adictiva… pero en ese momento, con esa misión, casi había sido una constante el temor, ese miedo instalando en su estómago cada vez que veía como la persona a la que guiaba estaba en problemas; en esa misión, aún antes de empezar, había sido un fantasma en su cuerpo, una sensación de querer moverse para irlo a salvar y no poder… algo que se asemejaba a los momentos en que se permitía sentir en verdad la muerte de Jimmy, la desaparición de Lois y, aunque no tan fuerte, la ida de Clark…

Se mandó a ver de nuevo la pantalla por el:

—_¿Hacia dónde?_ —que le preguntó Oliver.

Después de sólo un segundo de inspección, le dijo:

—A la derecha…

Mientras la marca de Olliver volvía a caminar, Chloe se mandó a ver las demás cámaras, simplemente para hacer algo y no prestarle atención a ese vacío en su estómago.

El mismo se fue un poco cuando vio, desde otra cámara, como la rejilla del aire acondicionado se movía hacia adentro y, luego, la cabeza de Flecha Verde aparecía de dentro de la pared, para corroborar el lugar y, luego, sus piernas saliendo precediendo todo el cuerpo.

La sala, llena de computadoras en escritorios vacíos estaban ahí, esperando por él.

Olliver fue hacia una de las que no eran visibles su monitor para la entrada y dijo:

—_OK, soy todo tuyo._ —mientras prendía el CPU.

Pocos minutos después, ya Olliver estaba sentado en la silla frente a la computadora, con la llave maya lista para copiar toda la información del lugar cuando algo apareció en un monitor, a la derecha de Chloe.

Casi se sintió desfallecer cuando miró lo que era: Una cuenta regresiva… que iba por los 58 segundos en ese instante. Sintió presión el pecho, su corazón yendo a mil por hora aunque no había podido respirar en ese instante; las manos totalmente inmóviles, con esa sensación en ellas de "_¡Debo moverlas!" _sin poder hacerlo… a los 55 segundos, y tratando de dejar de respirar tan rápido como lo hacía, se volvió al teclado y empezó a apretar con fuerte y rápida destreza.

—_Chloe, ¿qué pasa?_

Oliver de seguro había oído su respirar rápido, el que aún no podía controlar porque ese vacío en el pecho, el que le hacía al corazón bombear sangre como si en verdad su cuerpo pudiera proteger físicamente a Olliver, no la dejaba en paz.

No pudo hablarle, la garganta la tenía totalmente seca y estaba muy ocupada buscando la fuente de esa cuenta regresiva, la que iba por los 51 segundos…

—_Chloe… ¿qué…?_

Ella no pudo entender la pregunta, por más que la voz de él se lo decía con premura a su oído, tal vez porque el palpitar de su corazón también se había instalado ahí… estaba muy ocupada tratando de reponerse del golpe al leer: _"Comando de Autodestrucción"_. Cuando sus manos empezaron a pasar frenéticas por el teclado, maximizando su rapidez y efectividad; a la vez le decía, con una voz quebrada al tratar de no gritar:

—¡Sal en seguida de ahí!

A la par de la pantalla que rezaba 39 y cuyo milésimas de segundo lo llevaban inexorablemente a los 38, pudo ver como Olliver corría con una silla en la mano para apoyarse en ella y subir de nuevo al ducto…

35… Chloe seguía buscando el comando de esa autodestrucción… _¿Por qué no la vi, por qué no la vi? _Insistía su mente en exigirle…

Olliver subió al ducto y, por alguna razón, sólo por un instante, Chloe se sintió estúpidamente mejor de que estuviera más al cubierto…

29… _"¡PERO SI NO HABÍAN EXPLOSIVOS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO HABÍAN EXPLOSIVOS!"_ Le gritaba su mente, aunque la misma le hacía saber y sentir que si no los había visto, era su culpa…

—¿_Chloe… hacia dónde…_? —la voz de Olliver la hizo sentir dolor en la quijada en la nariz. Sólo hasta que sintió la lágrima cayendo en su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando…

No dejó de teclear y acercó más los ojos a la pantalla principal, para poder ver mejor, porque las muy estúpidas lágrimas le nublaban un poco la visión…

—_Chloe _—insistió Olliver… 24 segundos— _¿A dónde me dirijo…?_

—Estoy en eso, estoy en eso… —fue lo único que le pudo decir… ¡MALDITA SEA…! Un error al teclear y sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza por idiota…

Ya había entrado a los comandos de la autodestrucción, pero estaban tan blindados que…

—¡OLLIVER, SAL! —esta vez sí gritó… No oyó lo que él le dijo, porque no podía oírlo, porque si lo oía, llegarían más lágrimas a sus ojos y no podía permitirlo: necesitaba ver la pantalla y usar cada segundo que tenía para salvarlo…

17 segundos… buscaba el código entre su lista de códigos mientras se preparaba para poder usarlo…

14 segundos… Olliver trató de decirle algo, pero ella no lo oyó ni le pudo decir nada…

8 segundos… ¡Vamos, entra código, entra!

5 segundos… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡UNA CONTRASEÑA!

3 segundos… no sabía qué hacer, qué más hacer… Sus manos no tecleaban, estaba temblando tanto que casi se sentía convulsionar.

—Lo siento —se oyó decir cuando estaba a punto de llegar a cero… Y las pantallas, todas ellas, quedaron en estática.

**OoOoO**

Sólo decir, que no tengo idea de computadoras, por lo que sé que la parte de Chloe y lo de cómo hackear el sistema de seguridad, estará tan mal que, de seguro, alguien de informática lo leería y reiría por no llorar (o se indigna totalmente conmigo).

Y a ustedes, qué les pareció?


	5. V

¡Hola, Gente!

Decirles que estoy aquí para terminar esta pequeña historia de esta pareja. ¡Muchas gracias a Aglaia Callia, Aiskel y Elendoy por el review! En esta parte, la subí de "rated" porque en esta parte escribiré mi primer lemmon. Por lo que bueno, entren bajo su propio riesgo y si, siempre quieres leer, ten piedad de mí, que es el primero que escribo.

A lo que vinimos!

**Disclaimer: **Smallville no me pertenece, fue creada por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster, y producida por la Warner.

**OoOoO**

**V**

Sentía como si un halo de irrealidad brotara de su cabeza a alrededor y la hiciera sentir que nada de eso era verdad, que simplemente estaba en un sueño. El saber que su cuerpo seguía temblando, que tenía frío y que un dolor en el pecho le hacía difícil respirar, parecían simples reminiscencias de lo que podría estar sintiendo si estuviera realmente segura de que todo eso era real…

Ese bisbiseo en que estaba hundida, el de los monitores que daban la imagen de estática, acompañaban al que había en su comunicador del oído. Se lo quitó tan fuerte que hasta se hizo daño en la oreja.

Se puso en pie. Caminó de allá para acá, tratando de poder respirar y pensar, abrazándose con tanta fuerza que se clavaba las uñas en la piel, pero no le importaba. El dolor en el pecho, la garganta y la quijada cada vez más fuertes e intolerable, pero no quería, por más que su cuerpo lo exigía, sentarse a llorar. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Lo que fuera!

Cuando vio el salveque para deportes, tirado en uno de los sillones de la sala; se sintió caminar hacia el lugar. Sus manos dejaron de agarrarse los antebrazos para abrir la cremallera. Sin querer pensar que esa era la ropa que Olliver dejara menos de dos horas antes después de ponerse el uniforme de Flecha Verde, y tratando de no oler la colonia de él, leve pero muy presente y real, que seguían impregnada en ellas; buscó las llaves del deportivo que dejara aparcado en la entrada de sus oficinas.

Necesitaba de Olliver y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue buscarlo. Esta vez, sabía a dónde ir.

Cogió su celular y las llaves de la oficina rápidamente. Pronto estuvo fuera, con la entrada del edificio cerrado y, antes de subirse al auto, se aseguró de que todas las aplicaciones de su celular estuvieran establecidas.

Arrancó tan rápido que el auto derrapó un poco.

Si se hubiera puesto a pensar seriamente, Chloe se pudo haber preguntado cómo era que no terminaba estampada en alguna pared de cualquiera de los edificios por los que pasó como un rayo, cercanos a las calles poco transitadas de una Metrópolis en la madrugada. Los ojos llorosos, el temblar de sus manos y la enorme velocidad a la que iba, junto a la imprudencia de pasarse por alto varias de las señales de tránsito, pudieron haber sido los ingredientes perfectos para cualquier accidente.

Sin embargo, tal vez debido a la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo en ese momento, las ya de por sí desarrolladas dotes de conductora de Chloe se acentuaron a tal punto que, aunque una patrulla trató de seguirla después de pasarse un semáforo, ella la dejó atrás con facilidad.

Estaba totalmente concentrada, como si el andar por las calles de Metrópolis fuera en sí su meta y la alejara de saber que, lo más seguro, se encontraría con un edificio en llamas… dejó de pensar, porque casi se quedó sin respirar nuevamente y tenía que apretar el freno para poder doblar una curva especialmente cerrada.

¿Por qué no le llegaban noticias? Aprovechando que iba en una autopista totalmente recta, larga y sin autos a la vista (las luces de las lámparas a los lados parpadeaban en los ojos de Chloe, y alumbraban intermitentemente el auto verde oscuro que ella manejaba), cogió su teléfono móvil y miró si alguna de las instrucciones que le había puesto antes (como estar al corriente de llamas al 911 de la zona en que estaba el laboratorio) funcionaban. Sí, las instrucciones estaban intactas, pero no habían noticias.

Chloe no quiso dejarse sentir aliviada. La esperanza simplemente la haría caer más fuerte.

Pocos minutos después, estando a unas dos cuadras del edificio, fue como si las luces se apagaran a su alrededor: sólo se encontró iluminada por los faros y la luz del auto. ¿Qué pasaba? Redujo tanto la velocidad, que casi paró del todo y un golpe fuerte le hizo tener un respingo e, instintivamente, pisar el freno.

Alguien estaba de pie frente al auto, con los brazos en el capó y la mirada hacia ella.

Sintió como el vacío en su pecho se llenaba con tanta violencia que su cuerpo se quedó totalmente inmóvil, por no saber cómo expresar esa cálida y enorme sensación… Oliver se subía al auto por el asiento del pasajero y le decía algo que le importaba muy poco, porque al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza, llorando de pura felicidad. El alivio era tan grande, tan embargante, que ni pensar en hablar podía.

Pocos segundos después esa sensación tan fuerte, esa necesidad física de sentirlo real con el cuerpo; por fin daba paso a poder aprehender los demás sentidos. Se dio cuenta de que Olliver la había devuelto el abrazo con fuerza y la movía suavemente, acunándola. El calor corporal de él parecía haberle, por fin, quitado el frío. Una mejilla en su cabeza era el acompañante de ese "shhh" recurrente, algo entre briza y susurro. Todo él la lograba tranquilizar.

Estando sus ojos en su hombro y su cabeza orientada hacia el cuello, como para poder sentir mejor el latido de su corazón, Chloe pudo procesar por fin ese olor a él: colonia y algo de sudor… ¡Olliver estaba a salvo!

Lo soltó rápidamente y volvió a su sitio, sorbiéndose la nariz y quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos que, por fin, después de más de una hora, dejaban de temblar.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio, viendo las apenas insinuadas siluetas de los edificios alrededor de ellos; tranquilizándose, tratando de volver a la normalidad.

Ella sintió la mirada de Olliver en su rostro y, sin poder dejar de sonreír, se la devolvió por un instante antes de poner el auto en reversa, para salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Su conversación en el camino les pareció por más intrascendente, una evasión; como si hablaran del tiempo por no saber qué más decir. En el caso de ellos, comentaban sobre lo que había pasado en el laboratorio.

Chloe tenía razón en que no habían explosivos en el lugar, porque la Autodestrucción trataba de un potente (tan potente que afectó a dos cuadras a la redonda del lugar) pulso electromagnético; que dejaba totalmente inservible todo lo que fuera electrónico en el edificio.

—¿Qué crees que lo haya activado?

—No lo sé. Imagino que un comando interno, porque no estaba en lo de Segurimax… —respondió, importándole en verdad muy poco lo que hubiera pasado porque, simplemente, Olliver estaba vivo. Y ella no estaba sola…

—Tuve la suerte de que mis lentes con visión nocturna, no quedaran tan dañados y por eso no me fue tan difícil salir de los ductos de aire. Después, sólo tuve que pelear con dos tipos y bajar por el edificio de a la par. —se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "_Así de fácil"._

—¿No necesitas…? —Chloe lo miró, aparcándose en media calle. Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia al "Smallville Medical Center".

—No, trato lo más posible de no terminar en ellos por golpes sin importancia en los antebrazos.

Chloe volvió a andar y el silencio, de nuevo, en el auto.

Olliver no preguntó porqué lo llevaba a su departamento, imaginó que necesitaba sentirse totalmente a salvo y, de alguna forma, ese lugar seguía siendo un lugar seguro para ella.

—Ya verás que mi botiquín casi vale por un hospital —dijo ella, mientras Olliver le veía la espalda. Subían la escalera.

La risa que les dio el comentario no era proporcional al chiste en sí…

Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz. Ella le hizo un ademán con el brazo y Olliver, solícito, se tiró en el sofá. Los dos se miraron, una media sonrisa en el rostro. Chloe le dio la espalda para ir hacia un cuarto cuando de repente sintió que no debía, que tenía que quedarse ahí… que con él podría…

Chloe se devolvió rápidamente, tanto que Olliver no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba y ya la tuvo frente a frente a su rostro. Cuando sintió las manos de ella arriba de sus muslos, miró debajo de la impresión y por eso, no vio venir el movimiento de cabeza que Chloe hizo para besarlo.

… Chloe lo supo: con Olliver sí podría sentirse mejor.

No le importó que él no reaccionara, porque la necesidad era tan imperiosa que, con la lengua, intentó hacerlo abrir la boca.

Olliver reaccionó alejándole los labios de ella, mientras la empujaba con las manos en los hombros. ¡Tenía que parar eso en ese instante! Sin embargo, cuando la miró al rostro, esa decepción y dolor, mientras le decía _"por favor"_, como si le suplicara que le devolviera la vida… él fue el que la volvió a besar, haciéndole abrir la boca para profundizarlo.

Chloe sintió como su piel se erizaba y esa sensación naciendo en la parte baja del estómago que tanto extrañara, caliente y gratificante. El beso empezó lento, tanteador, como las manos de él, que bajaban con lentitud a su cintura. Ella movió su lengua, acariciándole la suya y la boca subiendo el ritmo, sorbiendo de él, pidiéndole más ¡Y vaya que se lo dio! Mientras Oliver se erguía un poco y le correspondía a la intensidad, Chloe sintió a una de sus brazos asirla hacia él, uniéndolos más, palpitares y respiraciones de un cuerpo al otro. El calor subió y cubrió sus cuerpos. Sólo se desunieron un instante, antes de cambiar la posición de los rostros y volverse a besar. Las manos de ella asiendo fuertemente el respaldar del sofá. Un gemido ahogado al volver a darse un segundo de respiro y de nuevo, el beso. Los ojos cerrados para sentirse más, la respiración del otro acariciando su rostro… sus cuerpos totalmente alerta, pidiendo y exigiendo.

Chloe puso uno de sus rodillas al lado de él, en el sillón y sintió como Olliver paró de acariciar su lengua con la suya sólo un instante antes de bajar la mano (que había tenido en la base de su cadera), para agarrarle la otra pierna por el dorso del muslo y hacerla subir totalmente al sillón. La sorpresa que sintió Chloe fue rápidamente interrumpida por sentir esa cercanía que le hacía empezar a sentir puro deseo en todo el cuerpo.

Ella se mantuvo erguida, con la cabeza agachada, porque sus bocas parecían no querer alejarse de la otra.

Pocos segundos después, Olliver le trataba de quitar la chaqueta, como respuesta a que ella abriera la cremallera de su camisa y le acariciara el torso suave pero firmemente, regodeándose en cada uno de sus pliegues y esa piel erizada con su tacto... Olliver se alejó un instante, respirando con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndola tocarlo y de nuevo, con más deseo, volvió a besarla.

Sin embargo, Chloe dejó de hacerlo para poderse quitar la chaqueta y tirarla a donde fuera a dar. Olliver la miraba, extasiado. No sabía bien porqué, pero el que estuviera con Chloe así y en ese momento, lo estaba disfrutando como casi nunca lo había hecho. Tocó su espalda con ambas manos por debajo de la blusa de botones de ella y, cuando vio (al volver Chloe la cabeza, instintivamente, para saber a dónde iba a dar la chaqueta) sus lunares, no pudo evitar besarlos, lamerlos, iniciando el recurrido a su quijada. La respiración agitada de ella llegaba a todo su cuerpo y sus manos llegando hasta el sostén de Chloe.

Se paró casi en seco. No sabía hasta donde quería llegar ella y no quería presionarla de alguna for… Chloe se sentó en su regazo e hizo más fuerte y sensuales sus caricias en el torso, justo antes de empezar a besarle en el cuello, suavemente y luego, cada vez más abarcador y hasta desesperado. Supo que le estaba dando permiso y, con habilidad, le desabrochó el sostén. Ella se alejó de él un instante y los dos se miraron un instante, preguntándose y temiendo que el otro lo parara ahí. Chloe se sacó el sostén por una manga con facilidad, para, en seguida, volver a devorar su piel, acercándose con la boca a su corazón. Labios, lengua, dientes y respiración en él, mientras Olliver sacaba una de sus manos para quitarle los botones mientras la otra, con paciencia, se acercaba a sus senos.

Chloe sintió como su cuerpo y el de él se perlaban poco a poco de sudor, y unas pulsaciones húmedas, cada vez más fuertes en su entrepierna le decían que siguiera, que siguiera… le mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones, antes de lamérselo.

La respiración de Chloe dio cada vez más pasos a sus gemidos ahogados, mientras él le masajeaba uno de sus senos, el derecho. Su pezón ya estaba erecto y Olliver sintió deseos de saborearlo, por lo que la levantó suavemente por debajo de las axilas. Cuando Chloe lo volvió a ver, como si temiere que la alejaría de él, se acercó a ella y reinició el recorrido que había iniciado antes en su piel, por la quijada.

Cda contacto que tuvieran entre sus cuerpos, era celebrado por sus pieles al ponerse calientes, expectantes… la ropa se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo.

Chloe le quitó totalmente la camisa y se quitó la suya mientras se dejaba hacer disfrutando, como Olliver se dio cuenta al sentirla tener un escalofrío y al salírsele un gemido en toda regla cuando llegó a ese punto, de que le masajeara con su boca la base del cuello. El veloz palpitar no sólo lo sentía en sus labios (como su respiración y ese calor de su piel desnuda), sino también en su mano, con la cual le estaba acariciando el seno izquierdo, como aprendió rápidamente que le gustaba: suavemente, jugueteando con su pezón.

Chloe le abrazó con fuerza, su piel en mayor contacto con él y, sin poder aguantar más, empezó a mover su cadera lentamente de excitación. Las palpitaciones en su entrepierna, por fin estaba siendo atendidas…

Olliver se alejó sólo un poco de su cuello y, si en algún momento de esos minutos, a la mente de él se le ocurrió razones para no seguirle el juego (como: _"somos amigos", "es Chloe", "no soy un consolador" "te estás aprovechando de que está vulnerable"._); en ese instante, lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia se había ido con la sangre que llegara a su pene que empezaba una erección, por más que el pantalón de Flecha Verde podía ser poco adecuado para esa actividad.

Intentando encontrar otros lugares que a ella le gustara sobremanera que le tocara, Olliver empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Chloe con paciencia, mientras bajaba con su boca en la piel, (saboreando el sabor salado de ella) al pecho de ella, ese pecho que palpitaba y respiraba de esa manera por causa de él.

Olliver estuvo a punto de llegar por fin al seno de Chloe importándole muy poco que el extasiante movimiento de cadera que ella le regalaba, empezaba a hacerle doler su erección sin libertad de movimiento; cuando, con increíble sadismo para él, ella se levantó rápidamente de su regazo.

—Quítatelo —le mandó, su voz baja, casi primitiva. Chloe misma se estaba quitando su pantalón lo más rápido que podía.

Olliver maldijo el tener un uniforme como ese y, mientras ella se acercó para darle otro beso en la boca, de esos que prometen ser preludios… él alzó la cadera y sacó la parte de arriba de los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la vez. Se sintió tan bien la erección sin estar la ropa presionándolo.

Supo que Chloe lo miraba y justo pudo ver un poco de su sonrisa antes de que lo besara y se alejara nuevamente, para buscar algo en la mesilla de al lado… como siempre, los malditos pantalones costaban que salieran del todo de sus pies. Cuando terminó de quitárselos y la vio a un lado de él, se quedó sin aliento.

Chloe era preciosa…

¿Qué clase de estúpido era para no haberse dado cuenta antes?

Ella estaba ahí, los cabellos algo revueltos, la boca hinchada por los besos, su piel enrojecida de la excitación, ese respirar rápido, su cuerpo delgado con varias cicatrices no tan notorias, pero reales. Los senos firmes y los pezones rosados y erectos, su pubis de un color más oscuro que el del cabello. Lo miraba a él, por lo que Olliver se volvió a recostar para que ella lo viera a sus anchas.

Chloe lo hizo, de arriba abajo: de las fuertes y velludas piernas, a su pene erecto y expectante, las abdominales de su estómago bien marcadas, esa piel bronceada y erizada de la cual ya conocía su aroma y sabor; a su rostro, que la miraba como ella necesitaba ser vista. Volvió a sonreír… con ayuda de su boca, abrió el preservativo en un intento.

Olliver hizo un ademán con sus brazos que le decían _"ven"_ y rápidamente, ella volvió a estar a horcajadas, pero erguida, a varios centímetros de su regazo. La cercanía era tan cómoda que, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo lo había estado extrañando, al pulsar rápidamente y con fuerza, exigiéndole más de él. Olliver iba a coger el preservativo, cuando ella le susurró al oído: _"yo te lo pongo"._

Chloe curvó su espalda para poder poner su frente en la base de su cuello, mirando hacia abajo… Cuando Olliver sintió las manos de ella tocándole el pene, la poca excitación que se le había ido mientras ella se alejara, volvió y con creces.

Chloe sintió como él respiraba más rápidamente por sobre su cabeza y que la besó el cabello justo antes de acariciarle las piernas, y subir, en un hirviente recorrido para ella, por la cadera hacia los senos. Chloe terminó de ponerle en condón pero decidió no alejar una de sus manos de ahí. Empezó a subirla y bajarla lenta y rítmicamente. Los gemidos de Olliver, más audibles cada vez.

Se irguió de nuevo, para verlo. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que él la miraba, sus manos masajeando los senos de esa forma en que le gustaba y le hacía querer cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda un poco hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el ver ese rostro, sus ojos viéndola, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la llamó más y sintió necesario tocar su frente con la de ella, respirar de su aliento y luego, besarlo nuevamente. Su mano seguía excitándolo, la otra en el respaldar, agarrándolo con fuerza. Sintió como una de las manos de él, la que tenía en su seno izquierdo, bajaba lentamente mientras se alejaba de sus labios para tomar su pezón en su boca y saborearlo. "_¡Dios!_" pensó y dijo ella.

La otra mano, estaba llegando hasta su clítoris ya húmedo. Él se adentró en su vagina con tranquilidad y, cuando dos de sus dedos encontró ese punto que estaba buscando y empezó a masajearlo, encontrando pronto el ritmo perfecto, Chloe empezó a gemir, mover las caderas acompañando su movimiento… rápidamente lo soltó y, sin pararse a pensar que sólo había hecho eso con Jimmy en su vida, ella misma se hizo penetrar.

Los dos necesitaron unos segundos para poder procesar que estaban unidos y lo bien que se sentía el estarlo. Después, Chloe subió lentamente y bajó. Gemidos…

Gemidos, respiraciones, movimientos de cadera de los dos, hasta encontrar el ritmo que los dos necesitaban para poder moverse en una danza primordial. Exclamaciones de admiración, ojos cerrados y pura sensación…

El clímax de Chloe lo hizo abrazarla con fuerza para que no se alejara de él mientras ella arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás, dejándose embargar por esa explosión de calor que le hizo temblar todo su cuerpo de puro placer. Estaba saciada y llena, segura en los brazos de él y, aún con pequeñas réplicas de su clímax, se acercó a su hombro y lo besó con languidez, porque, aunque quería seguir moviendo su cadera para él, se sentía tan relajada que no podía. Olliver siguió penetrándola unos segundos más, sin dejarla de abrazar y apenas enviando su respiración a su cuello, hasta llegar al suyo, el cual le trajo otra réplica de su clímax a Chloe.

Se quedaron así, mientras Olliver seguía aún dentro de ella y los dos trataban de poder respirar con cierta naturalidad.

—¿Me llevarías a la cama?

La oyó decir… Olliver asintió y esperó unos minutos más antes de salirse de ella y estar seguro de que la podría llevar cargada (ella aún a horcajadas, con las piernas rodeando, aunque lánguidamente, su cintura). Chloe estaba totalmente rendida. Tal vez era común en ella que se adormeciera de esa manera después del sexo.

Pesaba menos de lo que creía.

La dejó en su cama lentamente, saboreando cada momento en que ella lo siguiera abrazando y, cuando finalmente lo soltó y se arrebujó de lado; Olliver se sentó un instante a verla antes de tener que alejarse de ella para botar el preservativo.

Cuando volvió, increíblemente y aunque su cuerpo aún no se normalizara, Chloe estaba dormida.

No le importó pensar en lo que ella creería de verlo ahí al día siguiente… la cama era matrimonial y él quería dormir junto a Chloe.


	6. VI

Y este es el final.

Quiero comentarles que es esta escena la que hace meses se me vino a la cabeza de repente y por la que me inventé todo lo demás (hasta el lemmon, que para mí, aunque siento que hay OoC y, además, no está muy lógico… ¡Es todo un logro personal!)… Aún así, esta es la escena que más me gusta, por la que inició esta loca historia y aquí se la dejo.

**OoOoO**

**VI**

Lo primero que pensó fue que no había mejor visión que la que se encontró cuando pudo terminar de enfocar. La espalda de Chloe, sentada a la cama, totalmente desnuda y con una cicatriz ligeramente brillante cerca de la cadera. Estaba ladeada un poco a un lado y él no tuvo otra opción que acercarse, pasarle el brazo por el estómago (aunque ella dio un respingo, ya que no lo vio venir) y besarle justo en la cicatriz.

—Vuelve a la cama… —le dijo, con pereza.

Chloe miró la mano de él descansando en su estómago. Tan fuerte, varonil y con ese tacto tan suave. El respirar lento de él se había aposentado en la almohada, y sentía el calor corporal de Olliver envolviéndola.

Lo miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que estaba despierto… Chloe se volvió a decir una de las primeras cosas que se dijo ese día, al despertar de improviso y sentirlo al lado: _"no debiste acostarte con él"… _porque para ella, el sexo jamás había sido sólo sexo y recordaba el dolor que sintió al creer que lo había perdido la noche anterior. _"No debiste acostarte con él..." _Se insistió. Dejó de pensar. El solo imaginar que se dejara de nuevo sentir de esa manera, y perderlo no era opción.

—Vuelve a la cama —le repitió y Chloe sintió como puso más peso en su brazo para que se dejara caer a la cama.

Chloe se encontró acostándose y acomodándose (con ayuda de él) a su cuerpo desnudo, siendo más envuelta por su brazo y el calor de Olliver, que por la cobija que estaba en sus piernas y se enrolló aún más cuando él entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella.

Ya más tarde, cuando el celular le dijera que Clark y Lois reaparecían en su vida gracias a un metro descarrilado, Chloe sí tendría fuerzas de darle la salida a Olliver… por algunos meses.

**OoOoO**

Bueno, y esto es el final… Recordemos que, aunque tenía la idea en mi cabeza de esta historia, sólo lo empecé a escribir gracias a que carla_gray me la pidió hace mucho. Por lo gracias a ella, ¡Me puse a escribirlo!

Cualquier comentario, ¡Será bienvenido!


End file.
